1. Technical Field
A technique of the present disclosure relates to a distance measurement device, a distance measurement method, and a distance measurement program.
2. Related Art
JP2008-96181A discloses a device including time detection means for detecting the time from the emission of measurement light to the reception of measurement light by light receiving means, shake amount detection means for detecting a shake amount of a housing during emission of measurement light when measurement light is emitted from light emitting means, and distance determination means for determining the distance to an object to be measured based on the time detected by the time detection means and the shake amount detected by the shake amount detection means.
JP2002-207163A discloses a distance measurement and imaging device having a function of performing focus adjustment, a distance measurement function of measuring a distance to a subject by irradiating the subject with a laser beam along an optical axis of a lens and detecting reflected light of the laser beam, and an imaging function of imaging the subject.
JP2010-147554A discloses an electronic camera including position detection means for detecting an imaging position, azimuth detection means for detection an imaging azimuth, distance measurement means for measuring a distance from the imaging position to a subject by irradiating the subject with a laser beam and detecting reflected light, recording means for recording the imaging position detected by the position detection means, the imaging azimuth detected by the azimuth detection means, and the distance measured by the distance measurement means, person detection means for detecting a subject image and determining whether or not the detected subject image is a person, and control means for, if it is determined by the person detection means that the subject image is a person, prohibiting the measurement of the distance by the distance measurement means.